


Koolophophobia

by sry_i_have_rehearsal



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sry_i_have_rehearsal/pseuds/sry_i_have_rehearsal
Summary: Anne expresses a secret fear of hers to the queens.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Koolophophobia

“You look like bloody hell.” Anna was the first to notice Anne’s appearance. She drowsily stood at the bar in the kitchen and leaned over the countertop, elbows on the counter to hold her head up with her arms.

Jane walked around from the opposite side of the bar. “Love, are you okay?” she asked her, resulting in Anne shaking her head no and turning her head up face them.

“Aw Anne, what happened? You look worse than Cathy usually does.” Catherine said, resulting in Parr whining a ‘hey’ at her.

Cathy sat at the kitchen table while reading a book while Kat stood behind her, leaning over and hugging her, with her attention turned to the queens surrounding Anne in the kitchen. Anne chuckled softly at Catherine’s comment though her smile faded just as fast as it came. “I haven’t slept well this week.” Anne managed to mutter quietly.

“That couldn’t be more obvious.” Anna told her as she slid her an energy drink across the counter. Anne caught it in her hand and opened the top.

“Maybe you could take a nap this morning?” Kat asked as she stood up and walked towards her cousin.

“That might be better than drinking caffeine.” Jane put a hand on Anne’s shoulder as Anne shrugged and sipped from the can.

Cathy got up out of her chair and set a bookmark in her book before closing it. “What’s been keeping you up?” Parr asked as she pushed in her chair and walked over to the kitchen behind where Anne stood.

Anne shrugged again as Cathy pulled on her shoulder gently, gesturing for her to turn around. Anne rubbed her eyes and turned around to face Cathy. She shook her head to avoid telling them. Katherine stepped up beside her and put an arm around Anne. “It’s okay Anne, we just want to help you.”

A tear fell from Anne’s eye as she opened her mouth to speak. “I keep having nightmares..about..him.” Her voice cracked as she said that last word, which struck each queen deeply. Kat pulled her into a hug as she began crying harder.

The queens began comforting her immediately as she whimpered uncontrollably. “We understand love,” Jane told her as she moved Anne's hair out from her face.

“He was a prick to us too, you’re not alone on that.” Anna said as she stood behind Kat to face Anne.

“No.” Anne muttered between sniffles. “Not Henry..” The queens paused for a moment as they looked to each other and back to Anne.

“Who is it?” Parr asked canceling the moment of quiet.

“Did he hurt you?” Aragon nearly interrupted Parr to ask.

Anne wiped a tear before she stepped out of the hug and looked up at Cathy. “He’s...It’s...the Kool-Aid Man.”

Another pause occurred before it got interrupted by a wheeze coming from Anna’s mouth. Catherine glared at her before turning back to Anne. “Anne, I don’t think now is the time for jokes.”

Kat held up a hand for Catherine to stop as Anna continued laughing behind them. “Girls, she’s being serious.” Kat told them, causing Anna to calm down. Anne wrapped her arms back around Kat and she continued to speak. “When Anne was a child in this life, she loved drinking Kool-Aid. She still does, but she can’t stand to look at the man himself. She told me that once, she sat on the carpet in front of the television during a storm. The streets were flooded and her family had left for groceries just as the storm was gathering. Before too long, the winds broke out and her family was left stranded at the grocery store while they waited for the storm to calm down. Now Anne wasn’t so young, she was ten or eleven and had just been trusted to be home by herself, so she felt safe alone. It was then that a strong gust of wind blew out the power, just after the Kool-Aid commercial came on. It was right before the Kool-Aid Man made his entrance that the screen shut off, then presumingly that same gust of wind knocked out the window in the living area where she sat. Shattered glass shot out at her as she swore she saw the black figure of the Kool-Aid Man’s pitcher appear right in front of her eyes. At that, she bolted out from the room and hid in the basement before her family returned to her. She did have minor cuts from the glass, but everything ended up being okay. These nightmares do still haunt her though, so please just support her through them as you girls do with me.” Kat finished, as Anna stepped slowly out of the room unnoticed by anyone.

Cathy looked up from her phone. “Koolophophobia, the fear of the Kool-Aid Man.” She told them.

“Of course it’s a real thing.” Catherine told her.

Jane turned to Catherine. “Why wouldn’t it be? You just heard the story.”

“The story was quite specific in Anne’s case, it seems to affect her a lot more personally.” Catherine said back to her, in which Jane nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we should get her help?" Jane asked Parr.

"I would refer to this as simply a small phobia than a true deep fear to worry about. She's tense currently due to her lack of sleep from the nightmares but I'm certain this will clear up now that she's told us, and now she can come to us all for comfort." Cathy responded to Jane.

Cathy stepped up to Anne, as Anne backed away from Kat to look at Cathy. “Anne, we’re here to accept you no matter what you’re afraid of. We all care about you and we will do whatever we need to until we can ensure you feel safe. Right?” She turned to the others to responded with all yeses, as they realized Anna had slipped away. Anne smiled softly at the other queens as she had finished crying.

“Where’d Anna go?” Kat asked as they all looked around the room as Anne wiped her face dry.

Anna stood up from behind the bar where she had been hiding and crawled on top of the counter top, revealing that she was now wearing the biggest red hoodie she had. She crouched while standing on the counter while Cathy shook her head for Anna to not move from behind Anne. This caused Anne to turn around and her pupils immediately shrunk. With the loudest “OH YEAH” Anna could, she jumped down in front of Anne and brought up her arms where the ends of the sleeves drooped.

The next thing that was heard can only be described as the most deafening and ear piercing screech anyone could ever imagine coming from Anne’s mouth. They figured today was going to be a long day.


End file.
